


Black Sheep

by Naaklasolus



Series: So, a Mando, a Dathomirian and an Umbaran Walk Into a Cantina [33]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gizmo isn't a happy camper, Reaper Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Gizmo was chosen for Tooka Squad for a reason, meanwhile Jewel has a moment alone with Reaper.





	Black Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> The Outcasts are the awesome creation of OutcastTrip1995!

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, buddy.” Gizmo said as Chitter made a beeline towards his pack for safety before turning on the idiots who shot at his little pal and marched straight over to Quicksilver to glare at the other clone. “If you don’t calm the hell down right now, I will _throw_ your collective asses into that barrier fence!”.

“In case you’ve missed it, buzz droids are…..” One of the twins began to say.

“I spent hours reprogramming and upgrading Chitter!” Gizmo snapped as he glared at the other infiltrators. “I am surrounded by absolute idiots! Do you have any idea how hopeless Rory and Cory are at hacking?! Or that Chaos just prefers stacking the tech related _osik_ on me? Don’t even get me started on Smooth or Rory!”.

“Hey!” Smooth exclaimed indignantly, to which GIzmo ignored him.

“At least I know what I’m doing.” Rory grumbled childishly.

“Gizmo…..” Chaos began to say warily, which caused the younger clone to turn on him.

“Don’t ‘Gizmo’ me, _shabuir_.” Gizmo snapped at his older brother as he shook his head. “This is your bloody fault! I’ll get the fence down, but keep these _kriffers_ away from me and Chitter.”.

With that, the kid stormed back over to his pack and scooped it up before heading over to the fence.

* * *

 

“Is he insane?” Chaos turned his attention to Quicksilver who was glaring after Gizmo, that was something that Chaos had been asking himself since Lokii had found the damned thing and gave it to Gizmo.

“Aren’t we all to an extent? Is sanity even truly a thing?” Smooth asked in return which caused the others -- minus a pissed off slicer and the two A-Types, whom Chaos was ignoring for his own well-being -- to all look at him looks of annoyance. “What? Vee’s currently kicking Swi….Ah, no, Swipes is currently kicking Vee’s shebs. Vee! How was that?”.

“Shut up, Smooth!” The medic snarled in response as he glared at Swipes. “I’m a bit busy.”.

“But…..”.

“It was fine! Now shut up!”.

“Try not to die! We don’t need your girlfriend killing us!”.

To be honest, Chaos wouldn’t actually mind watching Xanata scare the living daylights out of Smooth. In fact, he’d pay to see it.

“Why would you agree to have that thing around in the first place?” Yamaha asked as he glared at Chaos warily as they both tuned out the ARF and A-types.

“Why would you think we would agree to having it around?” The other twin added as he gave Chaos the same look.

“At the time, Grimm was still our commander and he loved playing dirty. Nothing says ‘Suprise, bastards’ like a buzz droid.” Chaos answered as his gaze drifted back to the A-types and shrugged slightly. “And Outcasts are notoriously well-known for very unorthodox methods, I assumed that you had something similar in your arsenal aside from two Mandalorian Jedi and Swipes.”.

“That’s not entirely inaccurate.” One of the Infiltrators, who Chaos wasn’t sure which one, mumbled under their breath.

“Oi, you two about done yet?” Chaos asked as he watched the two A-types. “Places to be, things to do and can’t ya save it until we’re done?”.

* * *

Reaper rubbed a hand over his face once he came to a stop, a bit away from the camp yet not too far away to fall victim to an ambush.

“Reap?” Reaper tensed as he heard Jewel’s voice. _“Udesii, vod’ika. Me’vaar ti gar?”._

“Why do you care!?” Reaper snapped as he turned on Jewel who stood there, looking like a damn father waiting to comfort their child.

“Because you are my little brother?”.

Reaper started laughing at that, in a cold and bitter way that scared even himself, until it was borderline hysteria. “I’ll ask that again, why do you care?” Reaper asked as he shook his head. “I’m not the bevelonent soul that was Grimm. I’m not the snarky protector who was Arch! I’m the black sheep! The monster! So, why do you care?”.

Jewel sighed as he tossed Reaper’s helmet to him. “For one, ignore Cabur. Those raw Fett idiots are just as insane as their Null brothers, they’re just better at hiding it.” Jewel stated as he remained where he stood and smiled softly at Reaper. “Two, you’re not a monster. Don’t believe me, ask Scrap. Sometimes, we have to make the tough choices.”.

“Sometimes?” Reaper repeated as he shook his head. “You don’t have any idea what you’re actually talking about.”.

“I don’t?” Jewel asked patiently as he nod towards the camp. “I’ve seen how you are, son. Compared to how Arch and Grimm were, you adapt far quickly then they did. Krell gives you a suicide mission, you turn it into a victory. I know you have nightmares after particularly bad missions, and I saw how you reacted to Cabur. We both know you look towards him in the same way you looked towards Grimm.”.

Reaper was silent for a moment and looked away from the older clone.

* * *

Jewel watched sadly as Reaper looked away from him, and it really was startling just how young Reaper looked. “C’mere.” Jewel said as he walked over and took the kid in hug, which caused Reaper to tense instantly. “Relax, you’re okay. Everything’s kinda okay right now.”.

“It hurts.” Reaper muttered as he leaned against Jewel. “I...just want it to stop.”.

“I know.” Jewel had seen the toll the war on his brothers.

“Guys?” Jewel sighed as a certain captain popped up. “Sorry to interrupt the moment, but somebody showed up.”.

“Who?” Jewel asked as he let Reaper ago and let the commander step back to look at the recently promoted captain.

“Talan Fett. We are so screwed.”.

“Who?” Reaper repeated the question as Jewel paled slightly. “Why are we screwed?”

“Thank you, Captain Obvious.” Jewel said then paused as the two younger clones looked at him with wide eyes before Obvious walked off crackling while Reaper started laughing, one that was far warmer and more youthful then the last one. “I hate you both!”.

“Love ya too, old man.” Reaper respond cheerfully as he smiled slightly at Jewel. “I….thank you.”.

“We’re brothers, no need to thank me.”.

“Who is Talan Fett?” Reaper asked, resulting in Jewel to tell him everything he knew while Reaper started to looked even more panicked.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
